I Lost a Friend
by sneakerluvvin
Summary: “Naruto would’ve been a better Hokage” he spoke up.“I agree Sasuke” Sakura’s answer seemed automatic—very quick.”But he’s dead. I’m stuck here living his dream and you’re out there putting his name to shame. Why come home now?”
1. The Hokage

Hokage. The word itself made it sound so honorable. Whoever claimed the title of Hokage of the hidden leaf village would receive such respect and honor. Only one boy with great determination and ambition was eager to prove his rightful name. Uzumaki Naruto. Unfortunately, this boy who strived so willingly is dead...

What the boy didn't know was this: You don't need to be Hokage to earn respect. All you need to do is care for someone—die for them if you love them so. Naruto was young. As a child, he was often looked down for containing the kyubbi. Too many people in Konoha misjudged him and was always looked down upon. Little did they know they would later eat those words…

How he died was a mystery to all. Only three people who remained living knew what went down. His sensei, Hatake Kakashi. His female comrade, Haruno Sakura. And finally, his comrade and forever rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Those three later went their separate ways. Hatake Kakashi died from a mission regarding the Akatsuki. Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts are unknown. He was last witnessed killing his brother for revenge. And Sakura…she's done many things in life. For one, her medic skills would be impossible to outdo. Second, her monstrous strength remained well…monstrous. Her accomplishments and the advantage of being Tsunade's apprentice earned her position as Rokudaime Hokage. Having proven her worth at such a young age, the people of Konoha grew stunned and learned to love her.

Tsunade felt heartrending not to give the duties of the Hokage to Naruto, since his death—but was proud to pronounce Sakura the profession before she died herself.

So, Sakura sat there doing nothing. The Hokage office was too quiet even at this time of night. She stared at the piles of papers laid before her desk—undone. A calm wind blew from the opened window swaying the curtains. The aura of the room began to worry her. Her senses became oblivious.

She suddenly piped up on the inside as she suspected someone was right behind her….

Too afraid of whom it may be, she doesn't turn around.

"So you're Hokage now Sakura?" the voice spoke. She knew who it was.

"Sasuke.."

"I would've never guessed _you _would turn out to be Hokage"

She felt her hands turn themselves into fists. If she striked the wall behind her…the Hokage tower would collapse.

"I never would've guessed _you _would come back _here_..on such a random night"

"I need a break" he explained

"Oh is that so?" Sakura asked "I thought you killed your brother"

Sasuke flew from the window and right in front of her desk. This time, Sakura was forced to look straight at him. He still had the same uniform Orochimaru had given him.

"Naruto would've been a better Hokage" he spoke up

"I agree Sasuke" Sakura's answer seemed automatic—very quick. "But he's dead. I'm stuck here living his dream and you're out there putting his name to shame. Why come home now?"

"I'm not here for _home_" Sasuke told her

Sakura glared at him. "Then why are you here?" she asked fiercely "Naruto died killing Orochimaru! He died for you! He's not here anymore!"

"I know" Sasuke let out without feeling. That only got Sakura angrier.

"How can you just do that?!" Sakura cried "How can you shut down your emotions so easily and feel only hatred for your brother?"

Sasuke eyed her. He did not feel bad for her, envy her, nor did he suddenly love her that moment. He simply looked at her.

"When was the last time you cried Sakura?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked down. "I cried when Naruto died. That was the last time. Six years ago"

"That's a long time" he stated

"I can't cry anymore. He shed all my tears with him, therefore I can't cry any longer" He says nothing about her remark—for he had nothing to say.

"You don't have to be brave all the time" Sasuke assured her

"Oh, but I do" she argued "I'm Hokage now"

"I understand that" he said

"No" she clarified, shaking her head. "you don't"

Sasuke looked at her again. _She hasn't been smiling either._

"I'll go away now" Sasuke told her "You've changed Sakura. For the better"

Without caution, Sasuke disappeared from her presence. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just done. She let him go…

Sakura couldn't hold herself any longer and she burst into tears, covering her face on the piles of papers left undone.

_So many years..why did you return now Sasuke? Is this what you want Naruto? He's the reason why you became strong. He's the reason I'm like this now. He came back to this village, and I lost him. _

Sasuke watched her from the building just behind the tower.

_For the first time in six years..she's crying. She's the Hokage...yet she's still very fragile._

Sakura was unaware of his presence just right behind her. As the Hokage, she hated what he's done to her. As a human, she remained loving of him.

* * *

**A/N **

**It's completely up to you guys if you want this to continue. I'm not wasting time on it for nothing. MUAH!**


	2. The Letter

Sasuke's image never mended from Sakura's mind. It was constantly bugging and distracting her.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" That was all she heard all day.

_No wonder Tsunade hated this job…_

Filing papers and assigning missions weren't what she considered 'practical'. But, being able to care so seriously about her precious village pleased herself.

Sometimes, the job became too stressful that she considered committing suicide—but that was only a humorous thought.

This was one of those days where she just might consider that possibility.

_Sasuke is at large! What does he want with this village? What the hell is going on? _

She persistently reminded herself to listen to her head. Not with her heart.

A Hokage shouldn't put her personal feelings in a shaky situation. No. But shinobi are human. They have feelings as well—no matter who you are. She kept wondering how Sasuke only felt hatred for his brother. How could he just shut her, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei down? A part of her envied him. The other part pitied him.

It had only been several hours ago that tears left her eyes. The undone paper works scattered on her rugged desk. Too much paperwork. She knew that she'd lack some sleep for the night.

_Where can I go to scream? _She thought. Screaming would help stressed-out people. _ The village is in deep sleep for the night._

She lurked the Hokage tower slowly. This time, her guard was down as she strolled deeper into the hallways. A big forbidden closet was an available area for her screaming. No one would hear such deafening shouts from there. In all six years of her duty as Hokage, she had never once set foot in this vacant space. She never had time to explore the vast tower, moreover its available rooms.

Her hand grasped the doorknob and slowly swung the door.

Piles of boxes stacked up on each other. The room was dark and silent. She read the labels on the boxes. Sakura gasped.

"Unclaimed property" it read. She curiously searched throughout each boxes carefully. It killed time and relaxed her just a bit. Suddenly, she came across a small one. It shocked her as it read 'Uzumaki Naruto'

She almost dropped the box—terrified of what contained inside.

_Naruto! _Her hand trembled and slowly unfolded the carton flap. This was her dear friends' possessions. Would he want her to be fishing through it?

She bravely peers inside it. There wasn't much inside. First, there was the old Team 7 portrait. Sakura formed a very feeble smile as a tear spilled to where Kakashi sensei's face had been.

_We were once Team 7. Can someone please tell me that this is all a dream? Someone please tell me that I'm still a twelve year old girl training under Tsunade-sama!_

She next spotted the valuable necklace that Tsunade had given him. It was beautiful and worth quite a price. Naruto didn't die because of this. No, he didn't.

As her tears trailed down the portrait, she felt a piece of paper crumbled on the back of the frame. She pulled it out and disclosed the document. Sakura nearly dropped it as she noticed her name printed at the very top. She blinked twice.

It read:

_Dear Saukra-chan,_

_This time, I'll get him for sure! I promise not to die because I still have to be Hokage you know! If I somehow die, just please give up on him. Sasuke's intentions are too extreme and I don't want you involved in anyway. This is all a game of tag. Akatsuki is after me. We're after Sasuke, and Sasuke is after his cruel brother. I have this unpleasant feeling in my_

_stomach that tells me that he would die with his brother if he even killed him. Sasuke never cared about his life or anyone else's..let him kill his brother. If he somehow lives through it, and returns to the village, tell Tsunade to welcome him right back. After murdering his brother, he'll have nothing to do. He can't get any stronger. I'll kill Orochimaru myself—I'll never let him take the body of Sasuke. No matter how long it may take him to come, just welcome him right back. I know you'll love him forever._

The letter was officially drenched in tears. She recited the last sentence. _I know that you'll love him forever._

"Take the job, Naruto!" she cried "I don't want it anymore!"

No one was able to hear her. Crying twice in the same day wasn't a frequent habit of the Rokudaime. She found the two boys she cared about the most that same day. One was already out of her grasp, and she let the other go tonight.

_You told me not to let him go. What have I done?

* * *

**A/N** _

**okay. Thanks for the reviews! I decided to continue it! I have a feeling this may only be a three-shot fanfic.. But, I just might continue it further on. So, thanks guys! Remember, I love review like I love Air Forces and Jordans!**


	3. The Hospital

"I'm tired" she announced "what is it Ino-chan?"

The Hokage remained tired. It was as if she was meant to be exhausted on purpose. It was a difficult challenge. How long could the Hokage take it until she blows?

After discovering Naruto's the letter, Sakura had slacked off more than usual. It was all that focused on her mind. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke. Naruto.

_Come back…_

The Hokage also had a very big disadvantage in his or her village. She or he must remain brave for her village. She couldn't cry or show any emotion. She must remained unbiased of such things. She couldn't speak to anyone about her personal affairs. Not even to her best friend.

"The hospital" Ino declared "It needs you"

The hospital forever desired her. She carried the dilemma of countless things.

_Why the hell did Naruto want this job again?_ she wondered

"The shinobi in the hospital are in very critical condition" Ino kept urging Sakura to come. "Please Sakura, I'm asking you this as Hokage."

Ino never really minded Sakura becoming the Hokage. Shikamaru told her that it was bound to be her anyway because she was Tsunade's apprentice. She hated him when he was right.

Sakura never treated her any differently. They occasionally were brought back to the times when they named each other "forehead girl" and "Ino-pig" This moment, Ino was pleading for Sakura's presence at the hospital. She never would have accepted this request from anyone else's on her busy day.

"Okay, Ino" she agreed "I'll be there"

* * *

Whoever assumed that the position of Hokage was effortless was a big fool.

"Tell me the current situation" Sakura demanded from one of the nurses. She hurriedly strutted in the halls of the hospital going room by room, healing person by person, and receiving thanks for them. The nurses crowded her by side stating her specific duties at the hospital. The shinobis of Konoha were smart. But it wasn't as if they were faultless on their missions.

"This guy was stuck in two vital parts" the nurse announced "he's currently a chunnin on a B-ranked mission"

Sakura learned not to assign missions so absentmindedly. She felt that this was half her fault so many of the ninjas were injured today. She gave out missions without hesitation.

_I'll need to improve myself on that! _She tried motivating herself.

She opened the door to an infirmary and went up to one of the shinobis. The chunnin was half-awake. He felt slightly relieved that the Rokudaime was there by his side. And he knew that in no time, his wounds would knit back up. Sakura examined his deadly injuries but showed no worries about them. She only focused on the process, making sure that her patient wouldn't panic.

"Ah" Sakura noticed him right away. "You're injuries are severe. You'll need to mold my charka with some of your charka if you want this operation to move quickly. It's my own personal jutsu. "

The chunnin nodded briefly—he couldn't talk. The Hokage could comfort him with just one single smile. It was one thing that made him believe in her.

"Very well" she assured him. "Focus your charka on your vital areas. Stay calm"

The patient nodded again.

Sakura observed blue charka glowing mostly on his chest and arms. She formed her own charka on the palm of her hands. Focusing on the deepest wound on his chest, she was able to knit it very quickly.

She took a deep breath after the procedure. "There you go" she assured him. She then turned to the nurse. "Apply that medicine on his wounds just incase it reopens"

**_Reopen_**. She finds herself revolving around that certein word. If she had let Sasuke stay in Konoha, he would only unlock the same wound, dig deeper into it, and make it worse. She was afraid...of being happy.

* * *

"Sakura-sama!" one of the nurses hauled across the hallways. "It's someone!"

"Someone what?" she asked irritated. She had just ended her long shifts at the hospital just as a nurse pulled her aside.

"We're not sure of his name, but he's in crucial condition!" the nurse explained "We found him lying unconscious and splattered with blood everywhere near the woods."

"Who is this man?!" she demanded. "I'm not going to treat him if I don't know him!"

"Please Sakura-sama!" the nurse pleaded. "Just..look at him."

Sakura sighed hurriedly rushing for the the medical wing that read "Intensive Care: Unit 7"

The dark room had an intense aura. Several medics surrounded the unknown man's bed. The medics lifted the curtains to reveal the man's defeated body. Sakura stumbled and nearly fainted.

"Sasuke-kun.."

* * *

**A/N Yes, I know I promised the previews, but a whole other plot came to mind. I'm not deleteing those scenes--I'm just delaying them later in the story. I promise that I'll update a lot quicker when I finish this ShikaIno fan fic. Anyways, thanks and keep reviewing please!**


	4. The Weakness

_**A Hokage mustn't concede to defeat. No. That option was just simply inexcusable. It was mandatory for a Hokage to suck it up. But, everyone has their weakness. You aren't able to evade temptation when it came down to that one specific weakness. And when that weakness backfires on you, you must make a choice. You may keep your guard up at tall times and attempt to fight off your weakness. Or you may accept the fact that you can't escape from it…**_

_Did you know Sakura's weakness? It laid right in front of her._

Sakura nearly collapsed to her knees at the sight of Sasuke's body. He had kept his sound sword clasped tightly behind his sound rope. His chest was flooded with massive blood.

She couldn't breath. There he was. Her weakness.

"How was he injured? Where did you find him?" she asked impatiently

The nurse immediately piped up. "He was found unconscious just right before the gates," she explained "One of the guards witnessed his training—it was nearly suicidal"

_Sasuke wouldn't kill himself. He won't die that easily. But what type of brutal training did he do? _

"Rokudaime-sama?" one of the nurses blurted "Do you know him?"

She hated the sound of that 'Rokudaime-sama.' UGH. It felt just disturbing. Her body felt unstable and began to feel nausea. Her eyes lingered at Sasuke's body…it wasn't because of the blood. She was thinking the worse.

_Sasuke-kun.._

"Yes. I do know him." she finally responds—preventing her fear to show. Remaining calm on the outside while your insides were mortified. Sakura found this with great difficulty just to bear it.

_Do something! _She still contained Inner Sakura all these years.

"I'm going to need everyone to leave" she spoke gently. "I want to do this by myself"

Her voice was serious and it had that quality that just wouldn't allow you to protest against her wants. She didn't look at them directly, but kept observed the Uchiha.

"Sakura-sama—what's going on?" the nurse asked curiously

"Nothing" she said "I'm using my own jutsu for this one"

Her own jutsu, which she had developed while training with Tsunade had severe consequences if the procedure wasn't carefully planned. It didn't risk only Sasuke's life. It jeopardize her life as well.

She hated repeating herself. "Okay..." the nurses slowly backed away stepping themselves out. They were well aware of her outrageous strength.

Once Sakura heard the door shut behind her, she was able to let out a sigh of relief.

_Sasuke, what do I do with you? Wake up.._

She leaned towards his body on the bed, as she could no longer delay her tears. No one was able to hear any of this. The silver liquid drops met Sasuke's face.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl! _Inner Sakura reminded her

"Tsunade is going to kill me because this jutsu is only for last resorts in war" Sakura whispered to the unconscious Uchiha. "But you're worth it"

_If I die during this operation, I want you to live. Don't die Sasuke-kun. I won't let you go again. Naruto-kun would've wished for you to stay here._

Her jutsu required a large amount her charka. After all of her procedure, and Sasuke's condition, she was insecure about it. This jutsu was far too extreme for one person. Nevertheless, she seized herself to proceed.

Strong charka formed on the palm of both hands. The charka level was way too intense any of the nurses could've handled.

_One mistake and he's dead..and you'll most likely die too._

Slow and steady. Concentrating and maintaining this type of charka was difficult. His wounds were cut way too wide and deep.

She suddenly couldn't keep still anymore. Her body trembled as she sensed her charka gradually draining.

Chakra finally formed her hands entirely. The next step wouldn't seem like a medical ninjutsu at all. She immediately pressed her hands reached _deep inside_ his wounds on his chest. Her charka focused on ending the internal bleeding which would ultimately cause the outside's blood flow to ease just a bit.

She continued to press her hands against it until she would feel a pulse. No pulse was there.

_What's going on, this should be working! _She refused to give in so easily. This was Uchiha Sasuke. There something about her that just wouldn't let him go this time.

When her chakra subsided and couldn't maintain it any longer, she felt herself collapse to ground. Her hands unleashed of from inside Sasuke's chest. Her gifted hands carried his bloodstains.

The jutsu was completed. Sasuke would live. She breathed heavily and formed feeble smile at the thought of him alive once more.

Yet, her body was weak. She could no longer breathe and couldn't help but fainting. The dark room spun around as her vision lost focus. Unable to uphold her balance, she dropped slowly on the cold floor. Sasuke was still oblivious as he was still unconscious.

_You're alive Sasuke-kun. That's all that matters. _

**_So the kunoichi faced her weakness bravely. He was bound to wake at any moment. Sasuke was now stronger than she was. But she wasn't afraid of that. When she had healed him, did she think about her weakness? No. She only kept focused on the procedure, wanting her weakness to live. Why would she want her weakness to live? Because she knew that the weakness had only been keeping her strong all these years..._**

* * *

**A/N If the last part was confusing to you, let me clarify it: Her weakness was Sasuke because she loved him. Love makes you weak. She didn't think about how much she loved him, but listened to her head during the procedure telling herself that her purpose was to let him live. Yet, she knew that the only reason why she had remained strong was because of the pain that Sasuke gave her. She knew that by overcomming her weakness, (aka Sasuke) she would stay strong.**

**Yeah, so if you don't understand that..I can't help you.**

**Please REVIEW! (I'll update quicker)**

edit:

Okay. I'm really sorry to announce that I have to end the fic right here. (Remember? I said this might be a three-shot?) It sucks when an author leaves at a cliffhanging spot and just discontinues a story. I'm really sorry. I'm doing a ShikaIno fic right now and if I have enough free time (and maybe reviews) I'll reconsider. If I _do_ reconsider, it means that enough people want it to continue and I'll have to give them what they want! (that's not a very likely possiblity) I have too much to do in such little time. So right now, I need to relax. I may bring this fic back in 2007. After all, who doesn't love SasuSaku. But for now, See ya! Love you!

Love, sneakerluvvin


	5. The Dream

Sakura's dream

It was raining. On their final gathering, silver liquid drops pounded with no mercy. And the wind howled viciously. They reunited on a cold barren field.

He was there. _Naruto-kun. _He was there. _Orochimaru._ He was there. _Uchiha Itachi. _All those three laid in front her..dead. The sight was unbearable. Yet there he stood, staring at her. _Sasuke-kun. _He observed her helplessly attempting to sort her chakra on to Naruto's bloody chest as it stormed harder. She worked with such determination on her knees. The Uchiha was able to make out her tears from the rain but felt no need to pity her. Repeatedly and repeatedly, she steadily tried. She probably knew it was of no use, but it would have been worse just to give up. The chakra only rebounded.

_Foolish woman _Sasuke thought. _It's no use._

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke politely, yet cruel.

Her eyes lingered at Itachi's dead body and then shifted to Orochimaru's. Then she looked down at Naruto's dead body.

_I can't believe it…Naruto, you're actually dead. _

She suddenly started shouting such horrific screams along with her tears. "You promised me!" she chanted "You said that you'd never die until after you become Hokage! Wake up!!"

Sakura had arrived momentarily afterward the battle ended. As soon as she located where Naruto had been, she immediately broke into tears. Not knowing any details of what occurred to him, she had stood there...unafraid the tears she cried.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to Sasuke, even though she knew he stood right there watching her treat Naruto desperately.

No pulse. More rain.

"Sakura" Sasuke repeated coldly. "It's no use. Stop trying"

No pulse. She kept trying. Her ambition was starting to annoy him.

"Just stop it already!" he hollered "He's dead!"

So she stopped and only cried even more. Blood everywhere. _Naruto's_ blood everywhere. His blood stained on Sakura's clothes. Sasuke drew his sword.

"Run" he commanded. "It's all over now. Go back to Konoha and never look out for me—again" She looked up lamely at him. He was so..strong. It frightened her a for a moment. For a seventeen year old, his skills were practically impossible to outdo. But she was the same way with her medic skills.

_Sasuke-kun…please. _His heartless stare would've killed her, if looks could.

"Look at you" he spat. He smirked and said "You are weak"

_It's true.._Sakura agreed. _I am weak. I was always the hindrance. I wasn't here in time. _

Sasuke drew his sword from his back.

"You wanna prove that you're not weak?" Sasuke tested her "Then fight me"

No. She couldn't. Surely, she would be defeated.

"I..I can't" her hands trembled.

"See?" Sasuke pointed "You're weak"

He slipped his sword back to his rope and sensed Sakura's heart sink. One hand landed on her mouth, boiling her sobs.

"The day I come back to you" Sasuke told her sarcastically "Would be the day _you _defeat me, Sakura. And that would never happen"

His cold insults deeply offended her and torn up her insides.

"What is your plan now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura spoke, trying not to cry "You killed your brother and you're still alive. You planned to re-establish your clan so—"

"That's not as important as it was years ago" he stated "I don't know what my plans are. But I do know that they don't concern _you _or Konoha in anyway"

Sakura looked down, trying to hide her tears. "I understand Sasuke-kun"

_Good. I don't want to get involved with that village anymore. I'm done. The Uchiha clan..is officially extinct. _

And so he left her…alone with three dead bodies. He gave no explanation and just demanded her to stay away from him. He had done a good job of making her feel worthless and vulnerable. She started to shiver unstoppably out in that rain. Raindrops splattered on Naruto's face. He just laid there, cold and dead.

_On a day like this…_ Sakura thought as she sucked up her tears, _A cruel battle to happen on a violent day like this. The "game of tag" as Naruto would called it. Sasuke won. He got everything he wanted.Sasuke-kun, I think I understand you better now. I know that you've lost your family and you've told me that I didn't know what it was like to lose someone precious. But you're wrong. It's not just Naruto. It was you.

* * *

_

Sasuke's eyes slowly unlocked. He still felt an unbearable ache on his sides. Slowly getting up from the bed, he wondered where he was at. Unable to tell his location in a dark room, he felt confused.

_Where am I? What happened? Do they know about—I was training and—_

He suddenly spotted a pink haired lady lying on the floor. _Sakura? _He recognized her pink hair and her facial features.

_Hn. What is she doing here?_

His eyes scanned the room quickly. _Intensive Care: Unit 7. I'm at Konoha Hospital. I must escape and fast before they start to hunt for me—if they still are._

He quickly lifted Sakura up by her back and laid her to where he had been sleeping.

_I don't know what you did to me. I was pretty sure I was dead. You're foolish to let me live..if only you knew Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

**Well, it's winter vacation and I know that I'll be hella bored. Guess it's time to bring this fic back. Yep. I finished Like You Did Mine, so I can focus more on this fic. Oh yeah, the little hints that I drop by will make sense to you by the ending of this story. I made Sasuke sound a little cruel, but I don't like doing OOC and it's a good challenge for me.**

**Do you guys still wanna continue it though? Ah well, just review!**


	6. The Moonlight

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She blinked—not knowing where the hell she was. But nurses circled her—eyeing her as if she was created to be observed.

"Hokage-sama?" one of them muttered "Are you okay?"

She nodded numbly. "What happened—where is—"

"He escaped" one blabbed "We don't know what happened. You were taking quite a while, so I checked on you. I only found the man gone and I found you lying on his bed"

"…."

"But Hokage-sama," one of them chimed in "Why did you use such a powerful jutsu on him? I mean, you wouldn't just use_ that _jutsu on just anyone."

Sakura paused. It was all too delicate to reveal truthfully. "That man," she started "was my former teammate. Even though he betrayed the village…I just need to know why he appeared in Konoha on such a mysterious night okay!?"

No one dared asked anymore classified information. The nurses suppressed their tongues from speaking about her unexplained judgment.

_Sasuke-kun..where ever you are..I hope you're okay._

Sakura was exhausted. Being Hokage was exhausting. The hospital was exhausting. Uchiha Sasuke was the most exhausting.

_I'm so tired. I want to sleep. I can't sleep. But I supposed I could relax for a while…_

"I'm going outside. For a while" she proclaimed frankly "I'm tired"

"Sakura-sama—it's so dark outside" the nurse objected

"I don't care" she said as she strolled out of the hospital room. "The moonlight is bright enough"

* * *

Indeed the moonlight had been bright enough. Perhaps it was just because of that, that Sakura remained outside. It was an uncommon occasion where she just had time for tranquility. She sat and unwinded at the nearest bench within reach after a long walk.

_I had **that** dream. That dream about that battle. The last time I saw Naruto. The last time I had him.I don't ever want to have that dream, This village…he cared for it. He cared for the people. He cared for Sasuke. I suppose he cared more than I did..I don't know. _

She closed her eyes for only a minute.

_Just for a moment, let your guard down. Just for a moment…you're not Hokage. Just for a moment, the hosptal's patients are okay. Just for a moment, you don't have to deal with Sasuke…_

That thought came out too soon. Her eyelids peacefully separated apart and the instant they were fully awakened, they had had witnessed an image of the Uchiha, serenely glancing at the sky, sitting beside her.

"Sasuke…" _It's like, he's out to get me.._

At first he didn't reply. He was awkwardly focused on the bright moon. She didn't understand why. As she stared into it as well, she found her self distracted at the moon's beauty. It was a full moon, round, colossal, and bright.

Sasuke was the one that alarmed the silence. "What is it Sakura?" he asked as he turned to her. She wanted to ask him so many things.

_Why did you leave the hospital? Why are you here in the first place? What the hell happened that caused you to go to the hospital and nearly kill me? How is your life Sasuke-kun?_

Instead, it wasn't answer that came out. "Just…stay in Konoha" she didn't plead, but she was quite serious.

"I don't understand you….after his death, you stole Naruto's dream—"

" I don't understand _you_, Sasuke" she pointed "You swore you wouldn't come back to Konohagakure after you killed your brother"

The words recited themselves into Sasuke's mind.

'**_Good. I don't want to get involved with that village anymore. I'm done. The Uchiha clan..is officially extinct'_**

"And then" she added "You told me to run and never look for you ."

'**_Run. It's all over now. Go back to Konoha and never look out for me—again'_**

"But I didn't search for you. You came back here" Sakura clarified "You're too strong, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"Why did you ask me to stay?" it was his turn to ask questions.

Sakura paused, remembering Naruto's letter.

_No matter how long it may take him to come, just welcome him right back. _And _I know you'll love him forever._

"Because, it was Naruto's wish that you stay" she explained "No matter how long it may take you to come back. I guess he believed in you…"

"I'll stay" Sasuke strangely agreed "But I'm only stay for a month" _That should be enough time…_ he thought.

"I won't make you stay" Sakura informed him "Besides; I'm doing this for Naruto-kun"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah..for Naruto" he assured her "Anyways, you haven't defeated me yet" Sakura suddenly remembered.

'**_The day I come back to you…would be the day you defeat me, Sakura'_**

Sakura suddenly smiled. Her green eyes lingered at the luster of the moon. She eventually figured out why the moon had fascinated her that night.

"Thank you, Sasuke" Sakura slowly rose to her feet. Without explaining herself, she merely walks away from that bench…

Sasuke however, was left confounded. His head shifted from up, down, left, right. It was when Sakura had completely diminished from his sight when he realized that he was sitting on the exact bench he left her knocked-out…..under the same vivid moonlight. And then she walked away…

* * *

**A/N**

** Well, I updated on my birthday!!! How about a review for a present? Oh yeah, you guys will find out why Sasuke could only stay for a month later on in the story.**


	7. The Battle's Aftermath

"Screw this"The Hokage grumbled as she thrust the piles of paper work across her desk.It had nearly been one week since Sasuke decided to settle temporarily. That is 10080 minutes that Uchiha Sasuke had invaded Sakura's brain. Her concern for that man had sidetracked her. However, the two rarely came upon each other. Well, Sakura frequently reminded her self _not to_ wish to see him, so she simply avoided him.

There were moments where she considered starting a conversation, but it would probably lead to insults, which would lead to arguments. That was such a long time ago. They were just kids. But Sasuke did imply every single insult directly.

**_You are weak_**

_**Run. Go back to Konoha…**_

How sweet… but he didn't know her. She didn't know him too well either. If she knew him, then she would know exactly why he returned to Konoha.

_Maybe he's here to revive his clan again… oh wait._

'**_The Uchiha clan is officially extinct.'_**

_..And I can't imagine Sasuke screwing every one of his fan girls. Okay! Okay! Bad thought! Come on...Focus on Hokage stuff..._

She peered beyond her windows. _What a nice day.. _She imagined a gang of youngsters committed to their kunai-throwing practices and other productive activities they would be doing to increase their skills as shinobi.

As her mind fell into profound thoughts, a sudden fist started hammering at the door.

Knock-knock

Knock-knock

Knock-knock

"Come in" she approved permission

It was Ino. "Hey Sakura" Ino greeted. Instead, Sakura's eyes focused on her paperwork. "What is it Ino?" she asked without looking up.

Ino paused a second. "Uh—are you aware that Uchiha Sasuke has been lurking in Konohagakure for the past week?" she asked

Sakura finally looked up and sighed "Yes. I'm quite aware of that" she answered "Is there a problem?"

Ino suddenly felt stupid for asking **_Hokage Sakura _**such a question. "No there's no problem.." she assured. "So, why'd you do it? Let him stay, I mean" Sakura glanced at her with a furtive look. "That is classified information" she explained "besides; he'll only be staying for a month"

"I'm just confused is all" Ino admitted "He comes to the flower shop every day and buys the same freakin _flower _but he never says anything about it. It's kinda like the old times you know. No matter how much you try to lure Sasuke, he'll never bite"

Sakura abruptly switched to 'normal' Sakura mode. "Shame on you, Ino!" Sakura teased "Shikamaru would be devastated if he found out you were _trying_ to flirting with Sasuke…just like old times"

It was fairly obvious that Shikamaru and Ino were _more_ than friends. Whenever Shikamaru mentions Temari or spend time with her, Ino is put to a blind rage. And whenever Ino shows her intense admire for Sai, Shikamaru becomes grouchy for the day.

"Hey, I got over him" announced proudly "Didn't you?"

No.

. "Of course" she replied nervously "It was such a long time ago and he was..."

Her tone was very unpersuasive. Everything about her at that exact same moment told Ino that her best friend was _still _in love with Sasuke. That look into her deceiving eyes convinced Ino that Sakura cared for Sasuke very much. She was _still_ holding on to him after all he's done.

"Oh-my-god." Ino sputtered shockingly. "After all these years...you still love him..."

Sakura's face didn't move, but she nodded. Ino stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sakura. She required as much support from anyone right now.

As Ino embraced her, Sakura suddenly whispered to her. "I do. I still love him. I love him so much. I don't wanna lose him..."

Once again, she felt her self getting weaker by the second as her realization grew clearer.

* * *

Sasuke remembered every detail of the battle as well. He remembered how it started, how it happened, and how it ended. He also remembered reflecting the battle as it ended. He knew damn right that his goal in life was a success. He remembered watching Sakura cry and watching her walk back home alone. He knew as she walked off—without Naruto's body, that she was in a whole other dimension. It was the cold, lonely, and empty dimension where happiness was unknown. 

As she completely vanished minutes later, **it** had happened. Sasuke was the only one to witness what _really_ occurred.

Sasuke analyzed Naruto's body. He detected that his hands were the first to budge.

_Impossible! _He thought as he spotted his hand move more. _Is Naruto still alive?_ That means Sakura left too quickly ...and it was his entire mistake. Sasuke grew traumatized but never indicated it as Naruto's eyes unwrapped themselves. Sasuke could imply that he was still very defeated and couldn't stand up. He didn't look straightforwardly at Sasuke as he was laying on the filthy ground. The rain continued to pour on his and Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered nervously

Still flat on the ground, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke. The young kyuubi kid stared at him without a heart. "Is..is that my name?" he asked feebly. Naruto looked at himself. He was filled with blood. "Why..why am I so bloody and hurt?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer. "You are Uzumaki Naruto….you were involved in this battle" he stuttered

"W..what happened?" Naruto tried asking as more blood poured straight out his mouth. "I just...I can't... remember a thing at this moment..and..who are you?"

"Right now" Sasuke started to explain "You need to get to the closest hospital within reach. It's kind of a miracle that you're still alive"

_Well, well. Looks like you saved him after all, Sakura. Except..he's got a mean case of amnesia. _Sasuke wondered exactly how powerful Sakura's medic powers were.

"Who saved me?" he questioned as he weakly arose. "Was it you?"

"…." Sasuke paused "We'll talk about that later" Sasuke promised as he let his closest friend fling his arm around him for support. Naruto, alongside Sasuke, walked faintly and continued to stumble little by little….until they would eventually reach a hospital. Along the way, they did not speak.

* * *

**A/N **

**Man, it feels so good to update. Naruto's alive! (SURPRISE!) We will defenietly get back to him..next chapter. Like I said, the bits of pieces will gradually come together in each chapter. _EVERYTHING _will make sense in the ending. I also wanted to thank the reviewers for reviewing on my b-day. It's not my b-day today, but let's act like it is and review some more!**


	8. The Team

**Six years ago**

"So you're saying that he lost his memory temporarily?" Sasuke had asked the nurse. The nurse glanced at Naruto resting on his hospital bed. They stood beside him as they discussed his condition. His eyes were completely locked and the nurse was thankful that he wouldn't be able to perceive sound.

"Uh..Not exactly" the nurse explained—a little frightened by Sasuke. "He will gradually regain his memory. All it takes is some time"

Sasuke unsettled the nurse. She knew all about him and his ties with Orochimaru."Time eh?" Sasuke spelled out. "So, does that mean I can just leave him?"

The nurse drew herself backward and giggled nervously. "Uh…yeah. You may leave" she assured him. "But the doctors would truly appreciate it if you stay and _help him_ reclaim his memory"

The nurse had expected to die that moment. She could've been slayed by the Uchiha with one slit of his sword. Yet surprisingly, the Uchiha stayed tranquil. He wrestled with the options in his mind, whether or not he should assist Naruto in recollecting his memories.

_Dobe. _He thought. _He's also my brother. Would my real brother do this to me? No. Just to prove that I'm not like him…_

"Whatever" he answered. To the nurse, it meant a 'yes'. 'Whatever' was a boastful response, defending Sasuke's emotions.

"Okay" the nurse agreed "With your help, Uzumaki-kun will reclaim his mind"

"Hn." Sasuke stared blankly at her. "How long will this take exactly?" he asked her.

"Approximately seven to eight years...with his condition" the nurse answered "The doctors consider it fortunate that he's still living"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered

"Whoever treated him must have been extremely skilled" the nurse mentioned.

"Sure" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**A few days later:**

"Her name was Sakura" Sasuke gave details to Naruto as he laid frozen in his hospital bed. "She kind of looked like a flower with her pink hair and green eyes. She was our old teammate. While you admired her, I treated her like crap. They say that she's become a skilled healer since she's been training under the Tsunade—Konoha's Hokage. That was the girl who saved you. "

Naruto glanced at him. "Sakura…I can't remember her" he said. "But..you said that she had pink hair and green eyes right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think..that I've dreamed about someone like her" Naruto told him.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "It's possible" he told him.

After a short pause, Naruto suddenly asked "Sasuke…how long will be here? To help me, I mean"

Sasuke hesitated and sighed. Then he suddenly spoke, "I'm not like my brother. I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, but I'm not letting following his footsteps. So, just to prove that I'm not like him, I'll stay...until you fully remember your memories."

Naruto's eyes seem to hollow. "Sasuke…what was my goal?" he asked dimly. Sasuke answered him fearlessly. "You wanted to be Hokage. Not that many people believed in you in the beginning, but you proved them wrong" he replied "Even me"

Naruto chuckled. He then questions him weakly, "Do you think that…that if I worked a little bit harder, that I could've been Hokage?"

After ages of silence, Sasuke answers "Yeah. I do"

It was an honest response. Naruto had the ability befall into the position of Hokage. However, many tales that Sasuke exposed to him were painful. Explaining that your best friend is the container for the nine-tailed fox was an upsetting task. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto hiding his look when he revealed that.

* * *

**Hokage Office (a day later**) 

Knock-knock

Knock-knock

Knock-knock

"Come in" she granted permission. Paper works on her kept her occupied.

She had predicted it to be Ino, but as the door the door slowly swung, it leisurely exposed-

"Sasuke?" she was puzzled at his appearance. Sasuke took a seat crosswise from Sakura without of approval.

"So, how are you" he asked out of the blue. Sakura didn't know how to reply or understand his purpose of being there.

"I'm..fine" she informed, still quite confused.

Sasuke groaned. They only gazed at each other throughout an awkward silence.

_Sasuke…_

_Sakura…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sakura..._

Words weren't necessary to communicate. The language of the eyes spoke for them. Her eyes told him that she wanted to know why he was there. His eyes scornfully told her that he just wanted to talk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes away from hers, ending their "conversation". His eyes instead fell on their Team 7 photograph long-ago when they were gennins. The picture just set on her desk diagonally.

_What do you think when you look at this photo? _Sasuke asked

_I think about how you betrayed the village. About how many failed missions it took to get to you. About how you might as well have killed Naruto. I think about Kakashi-sensei and how he was a lot like you. You owe him a lot, you know. I think about Naruto's dream about being Hokage. I think about what I had done to deserve his dream. I think about the countless times you insulted me as gennins. I think about how much of an idiot I was because I shouted "I love you!" to make you stay. I think about the times I've cried for you, never learning my lesson that crying gets you no where. Yeah. One photo can make you wonder about a lot of things. Right now, I'm thinking that you should stop looking at me._

He did as he was ordered. "We were a strong team, weren't we?" Sasuke inquired for her opinion. They closed their "eyes" discussion.

"Yeah" she agreed "But we were the weakest too"

He knew exactly what she intended. Their team was wrecked because of _him_. They were weak and fragile, and all that was needed was the abandonment of one to make the other two fall apart. And then Naruto departed from her too. But it wasn't the same for him. He was just absent from her life temporarily. Even though, gossip would stretch throughout Konohakagure and she had to stand her ground. She took the humiliation of their team.

**Flashback:**

_Isn't she lonely? _

_Oh, but I thought that Kakashi's team was the strongest._

_Me too. She was the only one from their team that didn't make it past the preliminaries during the Chunnin exams._

**End Flashback**

So, proclaiming that they were the strongest team was false information. Kakashi-sensei was right from the beginning about team work.

"Sakura" Sasuke said "I'm sorry"

* * *

**A/N **

**Yay for updation! Most of you might be wondering if I had planned for Naruto to live. Yes, I did. I decided to let him live while I was writing the second chapter. More will be revealed about Kakashi next chapter. ( Thanks for the reviews you guys! Anyways, keep reviewing!**

**I will update..(I have no idea)**


	9. The Time for Forgivness

"What did you say?" Sakura asked a little frightened.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I said I'm sorry" he blurted without difficulty. "I'm sorry that you were lonely and had to take the embarrassment of our team" he added.

Sakura sensed that he meant what he had claimed. "It's okay..." Sakura decided, remembering Naruto's words.

'**_..Tell Tsunade-sama to welcome him right back'_**

Tsunade wasn't responsible for the village any longer; as a result it was her duty to fulfill Naruto's wishes. And although Sakura was Hokage, the Uchiha still failed to recognize her gift. To him, she lives to be the annoying little genin who strapped herself to his side twenty-four seven. Nothing would adjust that. But perhaps, it was time to mature. There's just something about adults that makes it simpler to pardon affairs that have existed years ago. Perhaps it was time for forgiveness…Perhaps it was time to withhold your shield and recreate your bond of trust again…especially if it's what your "dead" friend wanted.

"Look, can we just get along for a month. I swear I'll be_ gone_ then" Sasuke triggered the silence once more.

_He'll be gone. He'll be gone. _The sentence had terrified her. Wasn't it safer to just stay far away from him for a month? Otherwise, when he'd leave from her life once more, she'd be broken again. After gluing herself back together, was it worth the risk to let Uchiha Sasuke in her life again?

"Deal" she spoke wryly, urging her right hand forward "We're friends now" Sasuke shook her hand.

* * *

Three weeks ago: Naruto's hospital

"What are you going to do about Sakura?" Naruto asked gently, still lying on his comfy bed. Sasuke had just revealed a traumatic event that was bound to happen. Tears brimmed over the rims of his eyes.

"You have to do something about Sakura-chan!" he demanded angrily "You can't just do this do her!"

Sasuke shot him an unpleasant stare. "What do you want me to do about it!?" he shouted back.

"I want you to go" Naruto explained seriously. "I want you to go to Konohagakure and MAKE HER HAPPY!"

"Why would you even think—"

"Sasuke, most of my memories are back. I can perform my jutsus perfectly now. I appreciate you staying here for seven years but--" Naruto assured "Seriously Sasuke, GO!"

Naruto ordered for him to disappear. He knew it had to be done.

* * *

Konoha: A few days later

Friendship is a funny thing. Some would say that it's safer than love because it's not as dangerous—so therefore once you lose a friend, it wouldn't hurt so seriously.

Since their agreement in friendship, Sakura and Sasuke seem to be addicted to it. There would be surprise visits from Sasuke in the afternoon just to talk. Lately, all Sakura's free time scheduled:

- Spend time with Sasuke-kun

-Spend time with Sasuke-kun

-Spend time with Sasuke-kun

-Spend time with Sasuke-kun.

Others assumed that they were dating, but never spoke of it. Their lives involved each other so greatly that it was nearly impossible _not_ to see the other. It was when Sakura had requested that he visit one afternoon, was when he received such shocking information.

As he stepped quietly inside the Hokage office, he observed a little girl chatting and giggling with Sakura. She had long hazelnut hair which reached her lower back. He also spotted two purple streaks that marked diagonally across on each cheek.

When Sakura's eyes led themselves to Sasuke, so did the little girl's. The girl appeared to be an angel to him. One look at her kind face was all it took to convince him that she was. Yet, there was something familiar about her.

"Sakura...who is she?" he asked. Sakura gulped.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Rin" she said "She's sensei's daughter"

* * *

**A/N**

**Is there like some computer damage going on in everyone's computer? Seriously, when I saw that I had "32" reviews on my stats and I got all excited. Then I look at them and I see repeated reviews.. -- well, thanks anyway and keep on reviewing! Thanks_ Lorena_ for so many freakin reviews! Here's an update for you. **

**Your prolly confused about the hospital part in this chapter. Well, I can assure that it is written correctly and that you will understand later. This strory has secrets which I shall not speak of...yet.**

**Kakashi's daughter seems kinda random? No. I retreived Naruto, so I can also retrevie something part of Kakashi's! She will become a very important person in this story...**

**Till next time! **


	10. The Frienship's Consequences

"Kakashi's daughter?" he asked with a puzzled stare. "As in..the child...of sensei..right?"

"Yep" Sakura nodded. She then turned to the silent child. "Umm, Rin, would you mind giving me and Mr. Uchiha some time alone?" The girl smiled. The second she dissapeared behind the door, Sasuke asked once more.

"His daughter?" he repeated. "Why didn't we know about this and how did it happen?" Sasuke suddenly recognized his humiliating remark._ How-did-this- happen? _"I mean I know how it happened but..."

"It's a sad story really" Sakura explained. "It's a beautiful story but it's evenly sad"

"Then tell me" he urged her.

Sakura took a deep breath. _Are you ready Sasuke? There's a lot to Kakashi that we don't know about.._

"The child's mother's name is Rin as well. Apparently, she was sensei's teammate. You see, he had kept a promise to his other teammate to protect her when he died.. because he loved her"

"Wait. Who loved her? Sensei? Or sensei's friend?"

"Sensei's friend" she clarified "But _sensei_ later fell in love with her. And soon enough, they had a relationship."

"So why didn't we know about this?"

"Well, even though he loved Rin, he still remembered his friend and his vow--to protect her. NOT LOVE HER. The more Rin and Kakahi got closer, the more he felt guilty for being in love with her. And then one day he decided to end their relationship. He chose his friendship with his comrade other than love with Rin. Once he told her it was over, she was gone the next day."

"Because Kakashi hurt her?" he guessed.

Sakura sighed. "I thought that too. But the real reason was beacause she found out she was pregneant. She understood that the only reason Kakashi ended their relationship was because of _him_. She later felt that it was wrong to tear up Kakashi's bond and telling him that she was pregneant would cause him to stay with her. But she couldn't hide her pregnancy. Therefore, her only option was to escape from here to go have the child elsewhere. Meanwhile, Kakashi began his life as our sensei. "

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked.

"She asked for an extended mission. She was appointed at a hospital in some other village as a peace offering. Her medic skills was flawless and the hospital happily welcomed her. The Third promised not to give any information away to Kakashi because she knew he would just chase her. After one year...she was announced dead. She died in child birth.."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She was sent back here days after her mother died. Rin knew that she would die from child birth. There was more risk of her dying other than the baby, so she chose to let her baby live. Kakashi later found out from a letter that Rin had written, explaining everything. The problem was, he didn't receive it until five years ago. So, the child was already around ten years old at the time. Before his S-ranked mission, he told me **everything** about his **Rins**. He promised to confront his daughter himself after his S-ranked mission, but he died _during_ the mission."

"Does she know about Kakashi? Who takes care of her now?"

Sakura paused. "I take care of Rin. I couldn't let her live without knowing about her father and mother. Plus, I'm the only one who knows about this so I volunteered to take care of her."

It was Sasuke's turn to pause. His brain couldn't catch up with all this information. "Wow, Sakura" he told her. "You're like her mother aren't you?"

Sakura tried hiding her blush. "No. I couldn't replace Rin. She's my tweleve year old apprentice. And even though, Rin's come farther than I have at that age. I swear she's an amazing girl. You should get to know her..."

Sasuke paid no mind to the rest of her words. He was too focused on the story of Kakashi's affair..because it was simple to relate his own team.

"Sakura, Naruto really loved you" he randomly blurted in the middle of her speaking. Sakura's look suddenly turned unpleasant. At the mention of his name, she turned angry.

"No Sasuke." she said firmly. "You don't get to talk about him to me. You don't get to bring him up at a time like this..." And he was unable to preceive the rest of her words as his thoughts distracted him.

Naruto and Sakura should be together. He can make her laugh. She can punch him. She can heal him later on. And they would be happy. She _should be _rightfully Naruto's.

Because Naruto loved her.

And he was alive.

He remembered her now.

But _he_ was here..with her...

because they were friends.

That way, no one would get hurt. It was much safer.

Plus, he was only here for one reason:

**_I want you to go to Konohagakure and MAKE HER HAPPY!" -Naruto_**

It was nearly the end of the month. And he was running out of time.

But he just needed to know one thing...

"Do _you_ love him?" he asked anyway. After that, he politely questioned "Do you still love..._me_?"

* * *

**A/N**

-**I'm in the school library right now and I'm trying to kill time. I hated how this was all conversation in this chapter and if I had written a FLASHBACK it would've taken long. I _was_ going to write the whole kakarin thingy as a one shot, but I think it fit in well with the story. This was updated live so, if there are any errors, feel free to point it out. I just wanted to write it, update it and get over with. I haven't updated since like FOREVVVVVERRR so you deserve a good chapter. **

**So, go on and review. ****Got it? Good. **

**Kthanks.**


	11. The One's we Are

"Do you still love.._me_?"

Sakura averted her gaze downward for a moment. When she looked up, she snapped "How dare you talk to me about Naruto like that!?"

Without a proper response, Sasuke knew that he had angered the Hokage. So, before he said anything else, he left. He dissapeard behind the door, allowing Sakura to let out a sigh of releif.

* * *

Sasuke found himself at the memorial, his sharingan eyes scanning the rock for his sensei's name."You should've stayed with her" he told the rock, once he came upon the name. "You promised to care for her because of your dead friend...You should've never fell in love with her." 

Suddenly, a young voice from behind, asked, "Are you talking about my dad?" Sasuke turned around, staring at the daughter of his teacher.

"Hi" he greeted the girl gently. "Your daddy was a good man. And I bet that he's very proud of you. Sakura told me that you're an amazing medic already"

The girl blushed, but was quick to cover it. "She told me a lot about you too" she confessed

Sasuke paused for a second. "What exactly did she tell you?" he asked curiously.

"She said that when you were younger, you were the best ninja around. Everyone wanted to challenge you. You were the one to beat." Sasuke grinned. "She also told me about Naruto" Sasuke's grin faded. But the girl smiled at the sound of his name.

"What did she tell you about him?" Sasuke wondered.

"She said that he was always cheerful, which caused her to be happy most of the time. He was funny, crazy, and he cared a lot about Konoha" The girl sounded greatly impressed by Naruto's personality. "She told me that she loved him a lot"

Sasuke forced a smile.

_So she loves him after all. Just like I thought. I could never make her happy the way Naruto made her happy. I should tell her that he's still alive. So she can be really happy._

_"_I'll..I'll see you later, okay Rin?" he strolled away from the cheerful child. Not knowing where to go, he walks the streets of Konoha. Hereminisced of how he had abandoned the village. How he had left Konoha and how he allowed Itachi to shape most of his life. If only he was given a chance to rewind time...

He ended up standing on the white, arched, bridge, ovelooking a pond. He leaned his elbows for support, glancing at his reflection from the water. Who exactly was he to Sakura? He clearly remembered her shriek of horror when she revealed "I LOVE YOU!" persuading him to remain in Konoha.

She cared so much.

And he didn't give a damn.

Just then, Sasuke watched a petite figure tap on his shoulder from the water.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Sakura apolgized. And there she stood beside him. "I can't hold a grude with you. Not when...I just don't want to lose anyone right now"

There was a long pause. Both of them stood beside the other. Sasuke gazed at her facial features, losing any senses of reality around him. He grasped for her thin hand. Sakura had permitted him.

And she liked the touch of his hand.

For years, every hand that tried reaching out to her felt so cold. It was simply comforting.

_Why couldn't I let her care for me? _

Sakura sighed, summoning courage to face him. "Do you really want to know the truth Sasuke?" The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, I do" he replied softly, curving his lips, anticipating an answer that was bound to make him happy.

"I really did love Naruto" His heart sank. "I loved him, but not the way I wanted to. I wanted to love him..the way I loved you." she paused

"I'm sorry.." was all the words that spilled from his mouth.

"I hoped that one day that I would magically fall for him. I tried to... But I just couldn't" she revealed calm murmur. A tear trailed down her cheek "And he knew that I was only trying to replace..._you_"

Sasuke took the edge of his hand and cleared the one tear that had fallen from her face. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying.

"Why did you desprately want to love him so much?" he asked softly. Sakura didn't respond directly. She had to search the answer in her mind.

"Because he was here when you weren't." she finally replied. "He was the last string I held on to" Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. All he did was put his arms around Sakura, embracing her to assure that he will stick with her through thick and thin. Unfortunately, that statement was untrue.

When he released his arms out, he finally confessed, "I can't love you"

"..."

"I mean I do love you, but I can't. I'm scared of hurting you" Sasuke tilted his head on Sakura's forehead, grasping at her hands. He sighed deeply. A steady wind blew, causing the water to ripple, smearing their reflection together.

"I didn't say that you had to--" she started to whisper

"Sakura, in about two weeks, I'm gonna die"

* * *

**A/N**

**The truth is I got bored of it. So, I needed to be inspired. The cure was a good browse through SasuSaku fanarts from deviantart. Now I'm back up! Yay. And no, you weren't hallucinating when you read the last quote of the chapter. More will be revealed later!**

**Peace**


	12. The Expiration Date of Life

"Sakura, in about two weeks, I'm gonna die" those exact words pulled out of his mouth gently. The end of the month was exactly two weeks from now.

He felt Sakura's arms slowly release themselves. She looked up strangely at him.

"How do you know this?" she asked

At first Sasuke kept his tounge still, deciding that he already revealed too much.

He hurt her too much.

"Tell me" she demanded. She gazed at him with fierce green eyes, assuring him that she won't be the one to back down. Sasuke was forced in defeat.

"When I left with Orochimaru, he did a couple of experiments"

After encountering him when they were fifteen, she realized Sasuke's drastic increase in his skill level, she once suspected the use of drugs. It was nearly impossible to excel such an extreme standard for a fifteen year-old. Then again, the kid was an Uchiha.

_Damn it...I was right._

"The expirements impacted my stength when I was younger" he revealed more and more. "But tweleve years later, they cause severe consequences..perhaps death. And sometimes, I feel like I'm dying. It was part of the reason why I almost died in training." Sakura froze, completely traumatized as she wasn't prepared for this discovery.

"Why the hell did you come back here?!" she shouted angrily, nearly in tears. "Why did you--"

"Naruto" he responded "He made me go here to spend my last moments..with you. To make you happy"

Did Naruto honestly think that this was making her happy? Sasuke finally said he loved her. And then he's just gonna die, leaving her alone again. What the hell?

"That's imposible" Sakura pointed. "He's dead. You can't talk to a dead guy. Stop lying!"

Sasuke gulped. He knew that he had to declare more truths and lies. "When you left after the battle, he awoke. His condition was severe and he lost half of his memories. Of you. Of his ambition to become Hokage. Of himself." he paused "He's regain most of it by now. His jutsus were even perfected. Only time healed his mind, but it also helped to have me around and explain a few of his unforgettable events at a hospital. When I tell about him, he'd remember."

"He's alive" she whispered underneath her breath with a curve on each side of her lips. Although Sasuke had proclaimed his expiration date of life, Sakura couldn't help smile at the thought of Naruto alive. She wondered if he'd be exactly the same. They've had their share of memories. Some good. Most tragic.

"I'm glad that Naruto is well now and that my jutsu succeeded at the last moment" she told Sasuke "But you just can't die. We can all be reunited again. You, me, Naruto, we can still be Team 7. And oh god! Hinata-chan will be so happy!" She reminisced the possibilities of happiness once more. Sasuke kept a straight face.

"Sakura" he said her name. "I'll bring him back. I'll notify the hospital. And then you can marry him. So he'll be happy and you'll be happy"

Sakura grasped his hands. Her eyes were intense. "You're not gonna die" he told her. "I'm gonna do everything I can to save you...And I'm not marrying Naruto"

It occured to Sasuke that lately, Sakura had been the one saving his life. It use to be him that protected her whenever they had missions. And now, she was this gifted medic. The medic that he failed to recognized for so long. She was...stronger that he was. She was the medic who refused for his death. She was the medic who he hurt so much.

And loved so much. And suddenly, he didn't want to die.

Not now.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, it's a short chapter. Sorry. I feel like I've given some hints of his death. You know, I've said that Sasuke would only stay for a month. So, it's not random. I've always planned it out...I just needed the perfect time to finally get this out in the open. The part where Sakura thought drugs were the cause of his extensive strength was overlooked..even by me, so I decided that Orochimaru's drugs were going to kill him later on. So, yeah. reread that chapter. (It was either 310 or 311--or maybe both)**

**Next chapter will be much longer than this...I hope. I promise that if it's not a long chapter, I'll update quicker. Also, a certain hyper blondie reappears in Konoha next chapter! hehehehehehe**

**So reveiw...before I kill Sasuke-kun. **

**Just kidding:)**


	13. The Medic's Petals

Sakura's eyes kept fixed on Sasuke. There the Uchiha laid. And there she sat beside his hospital bed. Certain wires were attached to particular areas of his body as he drifted into deep slumber. Although the experiments Orochimaru had proceeded onto Sasuke were practically mysteries, Sakura understood the outcomes clearly.

1. It affected a slight portion of his brain. She could smoothly operate through this operation.

2. A fraction of his heart had been imobilized. _That explains the internal bleeding inside his chest a while ago. _she realized

His condition was far crucial than she'd expect it to be. It was stupid to aruptly speak of promises without hesitation.

_'You're not gonna die...I'm gonna do everything I can to save you'_

A medic must never commit a promise to a patient. A medic must be prepared for the possibilty of a patient's death. You simply can not be one if you can't manage that.

Moments afterward, Sasuke's eyes twitched and slid open. His eyes met an exhausted green gaze. "Hey" he said wearily. "You okay?"

_No._

"Yeah" replied Sakura. "I'm just really tired"

Sasuke nodded. It was about four days before the month closed. Sakura hauled him inside the hospital just yesterday, prepaing for anything. Though the nurses examined him every few hours--which he found quite annoying, he decided to remain. It was odd for him. For a while now, his life meant no value. Only Itachi stayed on his hit-list. But if life meant no value, then death wouldn't be so tragic. It would just be a phase. Sakura had given him a new purpose and could possibly retrieve his old purpose to regain his clan. Naruto as well. By helping him regain his memory and then obeying him once he demanded for him to stay in Konoha. They were his life.

"I want you to go to the Uchiha mannor" said Sasuke suddenly. "Go inside my bedroom"

She didn't exactly understand. "Why?" asked Sakura, "Do you need me to get something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I just want you to go in there--you'll know why." Before she could protest, a nurse had called out to her.

"Someone wants to see you" she announced. Sakura sighed. Now was a bad time for more Hokage duties.

"I'll be back" she told Sasuke.

"No" he denied as if she needed permission. "Don't go back until you go inside the mannor"

"Fine" Sakura agreed as she stepped out of his room.

* * *

The elavator came to a stop. _DING!_

As the doors slid automatically, the face of Uzumaki Naruto appeared facing her. She let out a shriek. "Naruto-kun!!" his arms swung around the Hokage as she stepped out. "I thought you were dead"

Naruto released her and said, "So did I, Sakura" She missed his spiky blonde hair, his blue eyes, and his cheerfulness. She needed comfort at situation such as this.

"My goodness, how are you?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm a lot better now" answered Naruto. "I had temporary memory loss"

Sakura was more than relieved to find out that her friend's death was a horrible misunderstanding. But she was even more relieved at his presence. He was exactly the way he was. And she wouldn't change him a bit. "Sasuke-kun told me that you were alive" she told him.

"Yeah. He called the hospital. They've allowed me to finally leave"

"How is he anyway," he asked Sakura. Sakura felt her face soften. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied with a frail voice. "It's too complicated. And aside from that, he could die at any given moment."

Naruto looked down at her, sensing her frustration. "It'll be alright" told her. "Sasuke-teme won't die easily." Sakura's heart lifted. Good-ole-optimistic Naruto was back!

"I'm gonna go see him" he assured Sakura.

"I have to go to his house" she told him. "He told me to look inside his bedroom" Naruto made a strange face.

"Well...okay.."

"Bye!" she called as she left. Though on her way out, she crashed into non other than Yamanaka Ino. "Where are you headed?" Ino asked with attitude.

Sakura didn't have time to explain--or get rid of Ino. "I'm going to Sasuke's house. Do you wanna go or not?"

* * *

"It's so...quiet" said Ino. And it was. The house was empty and a bit dusty. It wasn't necesary to whisper but the silence and calmness of the palace made it feel like you had to. The girls slowly crept upstairs. They heard little creaking noises. 

"It's kinda scary" said Sakura as she stared blankly at Sasuke's bedroom door. She placed her hand on the golden doorknob. Once she twisted it and lightly nudged it open, she gasped at the sight. So did Ino.

A sea of only sakura flowers blanket his entire bedroom. The pink flowers sat prettily and innocent. The sunlight hit them perfectly at this time of day. They were everywhere. Pink pettles scattered on the floor.

"These were the sakuras he brought everyday" Ino spoke gently with her eyes lingering at the hundreds--maybe thousands of petals.. "I..I always thought he was giving them to you"

Sakura remembered Ino's words:

**Flashback: chapter 7**

_**"He comes to the flower shop every day and buys the same freakin flower but he never says anything about it..."**_

Sakura collapsed to the floor as she exploded into tears. "I can't...I don't...I can't...I don't" she searched for accurate words in between sobs.

"I don't want Sasuke-kun to die." Sakura manage to choke out with a desprate throat. She wept at the horrid thought of it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that's chapter thirteen for you. Look back on chapter 7. Yes, I had planned the whole flower scene--whatever from the very beginning too. My favorite was writing the medic parts of Sakura in this chapter. I wanna be a surgeon so it was pretty fun writing anatomy stuff like that. You can probably tell that this story is comming to a close end. There's maybe 2-3 chapters left! Next update will probably be around early April or late March. BTW, you'll find out why the flowers are in his room next chapter--kind of. Yea! I'm one review away from 200 reviews! HOW frikin awesome!**

**P.S. I made mistake last chapter. I titled chapter 12- The Expiration Date of Death. My bad. It was supposed to be The Expiration Date of Life. It was a careless mistake so just ignore it K?**

**P.S.S. feel free to point out any mistakes or misundertsandings. I kind of rushed through this. hehehe sorry..**


	14. The Final Request

"So, you really plan on dying?" asked Naruto from across the hospital room. It was then that the Uchiha's eyes snapped open. They were immediately greeted by his blonde, shiny blue-eyed comrade. He sat with his arms folded, gazing at the Uchiha with a furtive smirk drawn on his face.

"Hey" the Uchiha managed to choke out.

Sasuke arose from his bed and said bluntly, "Sakura said she'll do what ever it takes to save me"

But I can't count on that too much"

Naruto nodded, "After all these years you still don't believe in her abilities?" his eyes accused Sasuke sharply.

"It's not that I don't believe in her–" he said. He then cast Naruto a stern stare. "There's a very likely possibility that I will die. I don't want to get my hopes up"

"You know, you told me once when we were fifteen that you didn't give a damn about your afterlife" Naruto announced. "And now I know for sure that you've fallen hard for Sakura-chan." A crafty smile formed his lips. "If you ask me, I'm glad. She's someone to give you a reason to live"

After a countless seconds of muteness, Sasuke muttered, "I guess so. Tsk" The '_Tsk_' was added for his arrogant edge.

"So, if you don't care about your life, then just live for her" he suggested "She'll be devastated if you walk away now"

_Just live for her._

_Don't do it for yourself._

_Just live for her.

* * *

_

_Uchiha Manor _

"Sakura, Sasuke knew that he was going to die right?" Ino wished to clarify. "If you ask me, I'm guessing that Sasuke didn't want to die alone. He wanted to die with you as near as possible. But, you guys weren't even talking way back when..."

Sakura's knees trembled, unable to assist her balance any longer. She collapses once more.

_THUD _

She harbored heavy breaths, weeping, allowing tears to trail down her face at a fast rate.

Ino's eyes widened as she stood there witnessing the Hokage break down in tears. Her eyes softened once Sakura looked above.

"Sakura, I think...Sasuke...He really loves you"

Perhaps that's why she felt her heart shatter. Simply because she knew he did.

* * *

_Back at the Hospital_

Sasuke spotted a feminine figure move her way toward his infirmary from his blinded window. Expecting a nurse, he released a sigh of annoyance.

_Here we go again._

Momentarily, Sakura appears. Her steps halted by the door, her left side leaning on the door.

Sasuke cast a gentle gaze from his bed. The edges of Sakura's lips crumpled feebly.

"Hey" the tender voice called out.

"So, you saw?"

"Yeah"

Their glances altered as they both pretended to suddenly catch interest in unimportant objects in the room. Sadly the two failed to deceive the other.

Sasuke was first to pulverize the peacefulness. "So, how's my surgery gonna go?" he asked to know. "How bad is it?"

Sakura announced truthfully, "I evacuated the whole third floor" Sasuke looked at Sakura strangely.

"What for?"

Her lips parted slightly as if she hesitated to speak of the procedure. "The medic ninjutsu that I will use is forbidden" she explained. "Even Tsunade warned me not to use this–even if its between a life and death situation. If I make the slightest flaw, you'll die...and possibly blow up this room."

Sasuke's eyes held tension...anticipating to explode at any given moment. He then shouted angrily, "Why the hell would you risk the whole hospital like that?!"

Sasuke protested, "I don't want to be responsible for other people's deaths!"

"For your information, no one needed operation on this floor today" Sakura hissed. "And there are things far worse than death!"

"And what would that be?!" Sasuke questioned scornfully, challenging the medic.

Sakura sarcistally clapped her hands together as her lips tightened. "SEEING THE ONES YOU LOVE MOST DIE!" she boomed, her eyes now her filled with tears, yet possessing that scary sharpness.

Sasuke had backed off, failing to fight with her statement. She was right. Losing a loved one was simply more hurtful than dying yourself. He had experienced that feeling so strongly before, when he discovered his entire clan dead that one afternoon...

And then it was suddenly hard to breath. He gasped and gasped, turning his head to Sakura.

A brief minute later, the machines rattled uneven beeping sounds in rapid paces. Sakura panicked, terror constricting in her chest. The moment was nothing like she imagined or planned. The Uchiha laid there struggling to breath or speak.

NO! NO! NO!

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled. She sensed Sasuke's eyes lose anger but were slowly locking themselves now.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

NO! NO! NO!

The room became hotter as he watches the medic lose her nerve, searching for answers for problems she wasn't too familiar with. Sasuke struggled to whisper in a dry voice, "Sakura..._Marry me_"

Then his eyes finally shut completely as she heard of what could be his final request.

* * *

**A/N**

**He's dead for sure...or is he? Don't worry about it for now. I will update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. I finished this like around 1am. So, you may point out an error or ask for any misunderstandings. K? Love you guys!**

**Manga Spoiler chapter 348:**

**Okay, I usually don't do this little discussion crap about the manga, but this time, I have to. WHOA. This chapter was very very interesting. We are officially introduced to Karin. She's this chick with glasses (but she can rock them) and shorts and this belly top. Apparently Orochimaru experimented on her. Now that part doesn't really interest me. But then she tries seducing Sasuke. Don't worry though. Sasuke, being the arrogant motherfucker that he is, tells her to back off. But Sasuke needs her in his new team or whatever. The point is that I am terrified that "Karin" will one day hook up with Sasuke. **


	15. The Verge of Death

1_The room became hotter as he watches the medic lose her nerve, searching for answers for problems she wasn't too familiar with. Sasuke struggled to whisper in a dry voice, "Sakura...Marry me"_

_Then his eyes finally shut completely as she heard of what could be his final request._

The clipboard that she held escaped from her hand and met the floor.

She could not blink.

She could not budge.

She could not think.

She could not gather all her thoughts and arrange them in the appropriate location of her brain.

And...

She absolutely could not cry.

Nurses rushed inside the room panicking. She stood in between the nuisance as the nurses gaped at her, waiting for instructions. Still, her face did not alter.

"Sakura-sama?" one asked. And with that, she snapped out of shock and prepared to proceed.

* * *

_The Uchiha's locked eyes twitched as he heard words spoken from a familiar voice._ _Reluctant to awake from a painful slumber, he ignores_ _sweet voice._

"_Sasuke-san, please get up"_

_His eyes slowly unfastened, annoyed at the voice. He sensed that he was not inside the hospital. The bed he awoke in was far too comfortable to be inside the hospital. He was...inside is own room. On his own bed._

_Once his eyes had completely awaken, he was greeted by a dark haired lady with eyes just like his. Only...her hair was longer and her eyes were gentle. She set her self beside him on the bed, wondering if he had recognized her yet._

"_Mom?" Sasuke muttered. The lady nodded her head. After a short pause, he asks "Am I..Am I..**dead**?"_

_Uchiha Mikoto answered "Do you want to be dead?"_

_An option. To live? To die? WHAT!_

"_I can choose to live?" he asks._

_Then he felt a warm touch reach his hand. The mother looks at him. "Yes. But it's complicated."_

_You can be dead and be with me, your dad...and Itachi" He preferred to have a kunai plunged in his chest rather than hearing his mother's kind voice say his name._

"_Why aren't they here?" Was it even possible to kill Itachi in this twisted realm? His mother laughed. Then Sasuke realized that he had killed Itachi. His mother knew._

"_Mom...are you disappointed in me? For killing Itachi, I mean" _

_His mom gave him an unsure look. "A part of me is hurt that you've killed your own brother for revenge." she announced "A part of me believes that it was wrong for him to be an S-ranked criminal and would later be killed anyway." _

_The words spoken did not answer his question nor satisfied Sasuke._

"_But mom! He killed you!" he exclaimed angrily._

"_And you've killed Itachi." Uchiha Mikoto considerately replied. "And you still harbor that hatred for him. Itachi didn't kill us because he hated us."_

_I'm not saying that killing for power is better. But still, you've brought him to us"_

"_So, now you want me with all of you." Sasuke suggested _

_Again, the mother laughed. "Not necessarily" she answered. "I can see that you've fallen for a certain kunoichi..and she cares a lot about you"_

_You obviously care a bout her. You even asked to marry her."_

"_So, you don't think it was a bad idea?" asked Sasuke._

_His mom smiled and said, "No. She's a good thing"_

_He nodded. "Now, if you want to live, just go back to sleep" the mother informed him. She planted a kiss on his forehead after sliding the warm blanket on his body. _

"_You don't belong here" she said in a hoarse voice. She then whispered, "Now, go to her"_

_Sasuke's eyes closed.

* * *

_

"Good job people" Sakura had told them as the procedures came to an end. It had been hours since Sasuke had nearly faced death. The medics who participated let out a sigh of relief and made their way out of the room. Sakura took one last stare at the Uchiha before she exited the room. She didn't exactly know what happened. What caused him to live or what made it simpler to cure him. She was too tired to even wonder. Sakura allowed the Uchiha to rest for a bit, knowing that he's suffered a lot between life and death. For the most part, she was just glad. The third floor didn't explode. The jutsu worked. And Uchiha Sasuke lived.

* * *

**A/N**

** Well. He saw his mom. And he's alive. Two chapters left. Don't really have much to say. So, review? **


	16. The Condition

The council frowned at her. She sat at the head of the table, announcing news that stunned them all. Silence took place as they expected her to confirm her statement.

"Very well" the leader compromised. A discouraged complexion shaped his face. He sighed. "Is there an eligible candidate you wish to recommend to fulfill your duties, _Hokage_-sama?"

This would be the final time that she would hear herself proclaimed as that title. Sakura bit her lip. A smirk grimaced from her lips. "As a matter of fact" she spoke sternly, "I do"

* * *

_Later that day_

"How are you teme?" Naruto greeted as he approached the Uchiha still remaining in that damn hospital bed.

He regained health in a matter of two days, one of those days completely unconscious. His mind concentrated on his mother's words. True that he had seen her. True that he heard her. Sadly, he could not reminisce that sensational experience or dream–or whatever it was. He shut his eyes in attempt to recapture the hazy moment he had shared with his mother.

Still, it was impossible. His mother was an important woman he loved and had to cope life without. A mother was someone essential. She was someone to guide you or give you a sense of direction.

"I will be." he chokes out weakly, turning his head towards Naruto.

After a few second of stillness between the two, Naruto managed to ask, "So..why'd you do it?"

No answer.

"Sasuke...seriously."

No answer. A teasing smile, grimaced across Naruto's face.

"Fine, don't tell me" he snickered as he gave in. "I already know why anyway"

"Okay then" Sasuke too, gave in. "You know I would never say it to you. Only to her"

Naruto let out a hmpf. "I'll say it then" he threatened. He knew that his best friend was in a weak condition at the moment and wouldn't be able to prevent it.

"Uchiha Sasuke loves Haruno–"

"Sakura" Sasuke completed. He then realized that the name he called out was not meant for him to end his sentence. Sasuke's eyes lingered at something approaching behind Naruto.

There stood the kunoichi who had been saving the Uchiha's life.

"Naruto-kun! There you are!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Theres people that want to see you in the Hokage tower–NOW!"

She shoved the confused blonde away from the hospital door. "What's it for?" he asks, still getting pushed around against his will.

Sakura doesn't answer.

"I bet you just want me to leave so you can screw around with Sasuke!" he accused. And with that, the poor blonde met the wrath of Sakura's fist, flew across the hallway, and landed straight into the elevator.

"Sakura-chan, THAT REALLY HU–" the elevator doors compressed, and Naruto went straight down.

"Baka" she mutters underneath her breath. She then approaches Sasuke's room once more.

"Hey" she greets in a weary voice as she steps inside. "You feeling any better?"

"Kind of" he admits. "But..do you know what would make me feel even more better?"

The Uchiha smirked.

If you said yes to me"

Sakura wondered for the past two days if he had even remembered that proposal. She wasn't too convinced he was serious. It was like that spur of the moment, marry-me-I'm-about-to die-so-lets-be-dramatic-like-on-tv kind of thing. Was she seriously ready to be a married?

TO _**THEE**_ UCHIHA SASUKE?

She sighed. Sakura drew nearer to his bed. "Scoot over" she told him wearily. Sasuke obeyed as Sakura hopped on the bed and laid herself beside Sasuke. Surprisingly, the Uchiha didn't mind. She turned the opposite direction, facing away from Sasuke, resting on her left side. A pair of arms later grasped at her sides and embraced her. She felt the need to rest momentarily with Sasuke, but was afraid of a nurse walking in. Clearly, this was inappropriate. Sasuke, who still clutched Sakura by the stomach, felt her budge and released his arms. It was Sakura's turn to face him. Her eyes were intense.

"I'll marry you in one condition" her tone was soft, yet serious.

Sasuke awaited for an explanation. Whatever it was, he would agree in a heartbeat. This time, her voice was simply firm and assertive. "Don't ever die"

* * *

**A/N- Well most of you should be happy by now no? Sorry for the late update man. I wrote this last week and then the file corrupted and I had to rewrite it. I hate it when that happens. But right now I feel so accomplished. ILAF is almost complete!!!! ONE CHAPTER LEFT. It will be updated along with the sequal to _Notes from a Prince_**


	17. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The sun awoke behind time..and Sakura was reluctant to awake at the crack of dawn. But, a body hovered behind her, playing and sniffing her hair. She twisted over into the thick blankets, now facing her husband.

"Morning" she greets with a smile. "But seriously..I don't have any missions..so I'm gonna go back to sleep"

He knew it was a playful threat. When Sakura was awake, she attempted to fall back into sleep again but never manages to succeed. He was now familiar with her routine every morning after two _**years**_ of marriage.

This time, he flipped her lean body over the bed, forcing her to face him once more. "But _I_ have a mission" he said. "You'll be spending an entire week without _me_"

Same old Uchiha.

I'm just making a memory here"

Sakura smiled teasingly. "Yeah right" she sputtered. " I think I'll live"

Sasuke–now known as Team three's sensei. Team three was headed for their second B ranked mission. It was a little deal Sasuke and Naruto, now the Nanadaime agreed upon. Is _thee _Uchiha Sasuke capable of guiding his team throughout a dangerous mission. Maybe he rushed into conclusions when he agreed to bet but he had complete faith in his team. Especially the female leader of the cell, Rin. He learned that the girl was not so humble as she seemed two years ago. She was extremely skilled in medic-ninjutsu–as well as taking charge of her men.

"You know you'll miss me" Sasuke teased.

He was half right in the sense that he'll miss her as well. "Okay.." Sakura agreed. "Well then, what did you wanna do?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'm gonna go and take a shower. And when I'm done, you're gonna be gone"

Sasuke smirked as she rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.. "I'll race you" he called out, rushing after her.

* * *

**A/N-**

**I know I know. Weak ending. I get it. Chapter 16 was supposed to be the ending. I got really tired of the angst after a while...and I didn't know how to maintain it throughout the entire story. I'm not exactly proud of this epilouge becus it all seems to happy and kinda eehh. You know when there's something supposedly happy, there's always that little hint of anguish. And when there's major angst there's always that hint of happiness somewhere. But yeah. Thanks for the support/hauling my ass to update. Major help. **

**Yeah. I prolly shoulda crammed some Naruhinaness somewhere but I didn't know where to place it. And plus Naruto is Hokage. Come on now. **

**And man. It feels so good to change the 'In-progress' and click the 'Complete' button. It's been real fun. But read my new fic. Something different. Highschool fic. _Before You Start Falling_ and the one-shot sequal to _Notes from a Prince, _****_Deceiving a Princess_**

**_NOTE:_**

**People! I DID NOT REVIEW MY SELF on this last chapter. That was my friend Sheila, using my computer. I have my account on _remember me _so my reviews are always signed. And I've never been logged out.**

**AND SHEILA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU...and dedicate the epilouge to you. :)**


End file.
